Living with an Inu
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Some drabbles of Kagome's daily struggles of sharing a condo with Lord Sesshomaru, who sometimes tends to take on the qualities of a real dog. Mostly humor. Rated M for some drabbles and adult situations.
1. A Dangerous Man Indeed

He was coming up the driveway. Sesshomaru had seen him walk by the day before and the day before that. He'd walk up to the door, hover, like pondering knocking on the door, and then leave. He acted so nonchalant, but Sesshomaru saw right through that. That strange bag he was carrying, always fingering its contents. What could be in there? Something dangerous, Sesshomaru was sure of it!

Sesshomaru left his place on the couch and stealthy hid under the window next to the door, watching the man as he walked up the front step like he did every day. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. The man looked up, confused at the sound but not able to place it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru heard from behind him.

Sesshomaru yanked Kagome down next to him under the sill. "Quiet woman, less he might hear you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That human is here everyday, with that bag. Something dangerous is in it, this Sesshomaru is sure of it. He is a dangerous human," he muttered, still watching the man through the half pulled curtains. Kagome sighed, annoyed.

"Sesshomaru…that's the mailman."


	2. Blowing

Blowing

157 words

Rating: T

"Kagome, tighten your lips," Sesshomaru growled, "and blow harder."

"I'm trying, Sessh," she said pulling away for a brief second. "But it's so _hard_! Plus, it's getting really big…"

"When you actually start blowing correctly, it will get even bigger…" Sesshomaru said tightly.

"Is there really a specific way to blow?" Kagome asked sarcastically, stopping again. "And what if it…_pops_?"

"It does not matter," Sesshomaru replied trying to direct here head back. "At least you would have blown it…"

"Sesshomaru, you're getting way to uptight about this," she said pulling away once again and holding it in her hand instead. He forced her head and hand to meet. She wrapped her lips around it.

"Why do you keep using your tongue?" Sesshomaru asked. "Blow not lick!"

"Sesshomaru, seriously!"

"Too much talk, not enough blowing!"

"Sessh, I promise, even with how bad I am at blowing, the balloons will be done in time for Rin's birthday party."

"Hn."


	3. Dirty Boy

Dirty Boy

252 words

Rating: T

Kagome watched him as he walked through the house. He needed this more than she did. He'd thank her later; he didn't know he needed her special brand of _help_ quite yet.

She pounced on him, her long legs wrapping around his stomach. She began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to strip him down. Sesshomaru fought her, trying to shove her away.

"This Sesshomaru has told you before, woman! Your advances to get this Sesshomaru naked are unwelcome!" He yelled at her, still trying to push the human woman off him.

"You know you need this!" She shouted back, now trying to wiggle the shirt off him.

"Get off me woman!" The now shirtless inu yelled. He pushed her off, where she instantly hit her knees, unzipping his pants. Sesshomaru shoved his large hand into her face, trying to thrust her away.

When his pants her around his ankles, Kagome stood up and walked around him, trying to shove him through the doorway to the master bedroom. Sesshomaru had no choice but to step out of the pants or else he would trip.

"Stop it!" He yelled at her, clutching the door frame. Kagome pushed hard, her feet slipping on the carpeting.

"No! You _need _this!" She shouted. "Damn it, Sesshomaru, _I _need this!"

"This Sesshomaru does not care what you need and he most defiantly does not need _it_ either!"

Kagome stopped shoving him and stomped her foot hard while glaring at him. "You disgusting dog! You reek! Get. In. The. Bathtub!"


	4. Doggy Bliss

Doggy Bliss

130 words

Rating: T

"Harder," Sesshomaru growled. He sprawled out on the king sized bed, his white hair fanned out, slightly messy. The fresh snow colored sheets were wrinkled. Kagome hovered over him, just going at it.

Kagome complied, her hand went faster and harder, rubbing his smooth skin.

"Ughnn," Sesshomaru moaned. His legs began to twitch. His eyes rolled back in his head before he closed them in pleasure, his red eye lids matching the drapes hanging around the four-poster bed. For a minute, he lay in total bliss as Kagome worked her magic.

His golden eyes snapped open when her hand hit a particularly sensitive spot. He began panting, like the inu he was. "Oh, god, Kagome!" He howled.

"Chill out, Sesshomaru," she said rolling her eyes. "It's just a belly rub…"


	5. Drippy Puppy

Drippy Puppy

192 Words

Rating: K

"Hey! I'm home!" Kagome said walking in the front door of their condo. "Sesshomaru? Hey?" _Where is that Inu?..._

She set down her bag on the counter. It was far too quiet in the house.

"Maybe he's out back…" she muttered.

Kagome walked out the sliding back door and stepped out onto the patio. She didn't see him, but that didn't mean anything considering they had a huge backyard to fit the massive inu.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out. "Are you out here?"

She turned around and came face to face with the massive demon in his true form. She screeched in surprise and took a step back. Her foot hit something wet in the grass and she slipped. Kagome fell flat on her back into a wet puddle that was inches deep.

She sat up and flung her arm to get rid of the thick, almost yellow substance on her arm. Instead, it flopped up into her face. Her black hair was coated in the stuff, making the strands stick together.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, trying to shake phlegm out her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you? _Stop drooling!"_


	6. Fit for a King

Fit for a King

165 Words

Rating: K

Sesshomaru thought it was a bowl fit for a king. White and sparkling, he'd never seen anything shine so perfectly. The water reflected his face, his white hair hanging around the giant glass that was the same perfect hue as his locks.

He lowered his head, sipping carefully. He accidentally slurped, the noise being the complete opposite of that any aristocrat would make. He ignored his slip up, too secretly enthralled at how good it tasted. It couldn't simply be water, could it? It tasted too good! He swore he was drinking from the fountain of youth.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?" The shrill woman's voice rang out behind him.

His head shot up, swiveled to the doorway where Kagome was standing, hands on hips. If Sesshomaru had ears like his hanyou brother, they would have been flattened embarrassedly against his head. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We have glasses in the kitchen so will you please stop drinking out of the toilet?"


	7. Handcuffs

Handcuffs

381 Words

Rating: M

"Stop moving!" Kagome complained. "I can hardly breathe the way it is. I don't need you squishing me!"

"Where do you suggest I go, Kagome?" Sesshomaru replied, his smooth voice agitated. "In case you didn't notice, we're hand cuffed to a bed."

"This is your fault!" she muttered narrowing her eyes. Sesshomaru had brought home a pair of fuzzy blue hand cuffs to 'break in.' Somehow, they'd both end up with one wrist cuffed, the chain weaved around the head board.

"You said you wanted to try something new!" he accused.

"Yes, but I didn't plan on being stuck here for 12 hours," she shot back. She rattled her wrist against the cuffs again. "Where did you get these anyway? They are _defiantly_demon proof." Sesshomaru had not only tried sheer force to break out of the cuffs, but poison to. Neither worked.

"The Nasty Demoness," he said guiltily.

Kagome slapped her forehead with her free hand. "You went to a demon adult store. Had cuffs built to withstand youkai. Wonderful!"

"It's a perfectly respectable store," he said, ignoring the irony considering he was talking about a sex shop.

"For _demons!"_ Kagome stressed.

"Have you looked at who you're cuffed to recently, Kagome?" he asked rhetorically. "You liked the idea of the cuffs when I brought them home!"

"Yes, I liked the cuffs," she said rubbing her temples. _Liked_ being past tense. "But, Sesshomaru, last time you went to the Nasty Demoness, you brought home a flaming whip!"

"I thought you'd like it," he defended.

"Yes, because getting my ass whipped with a burning strip of rubber is my sexual fantasy," she sneered sarcastically.

Sesshomaru tried a new approach to get the annoyed woman to shut up. "We could make this best of this situation," he said seductively, flicking his eye brows.

"That line got old five hours ago, Sesshomaru," she said rolling her eyes. "We've had sex more times than I can count."

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked heatedly.

"I missed work!" she yelled.

"So did I!" he yelled back. "God, Kagome! First you want something new and now you're complaining!"

Kagome muttered under her breath, choosing not to really answer. She squirmed a little, wondering if she should say anything. She cleared her throat.

"I have to pee…"


	8. Midnight Snack

Midnight Snack

140 Words

Rating: K

A loud crash woke Kagome up. Glancing at the clock she read that it was just after midnight. She could hear rustling out in the kitchen. She got out of bed silently, grabbing the first thing she saw that could be used as a weapon: a bright pink umbrella.

She inched down the hallway brandishing her umbrella in front of her. She jumped into the kitchen, bringing her makeshift weapon down over the head of the kneeling figure.

Kagome turned on the light. "Sesshomaru?" she asked recognizing the demon lord.

"Indeed," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing? I thought someone was breaking in!"

"This Sesshomaru was hungry."

Kagome looked around the mess of a kitchen, covered in food. She sighed. "Alright, but for the record, most people get food out of the fridge, not the garbage can…"


	9. New Toy

New Toy

384 Words

Rating: T

Sesshomaru drove home from work that day. He was a little anxious to get home; earlier, Kagome had said something about going to the store to pick up a 'new toy.' She had said it with that kinky smirk on her face and Sesshomaru had some high hopes for when he got back to their condo.

He pulled in the garage, turned off the SUV and hastily got out of the leather driver's seat. He glanced back at the briefcase he knew was in the back seat but decided to leave it; he was far too excited to care.

He opened the front door, the key clicking in the lock. It closed behind him and the youkai kicked off his shoes.

"Sessh-o, is that you?" Kagome's sing-song voice came from their bedroom.

"Yes," he answered simply. His usually bored tone cracked a little under the anticipation of what was waiting.

Kagome stepped out of the bedroom, still holding an unemptied bag from the store. She'd taken the time to change into a short transparent silk robe.

"I got your new _toy_," she said playfully stressing the word 'toy.' Out of the bag she pulled a box that advertised a palm sized bullet vibrator. Sesshomaru's eye brow arched with enthusiasm.

He stepped forward, kissing her neck. Kagome dropped the bag and it landed with a thump on the hardwood. Sesshomaru saw the items roll out the bag.

He dropped to his knees and Kagome's head rolled back with the expectation of his tongue between her legs. It didn't come. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a squeak. She glanced down at the floor where Sesshomaru was laying; he was chewing on a squeaking mesh ball she had bought. He gnawed on it with his canines, holding it with both hands.

"You, onna, know what this Sesshomaru likes," he said between the squeaks. "This new toy lives up to his expectations."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Not really what I had in mind," she muttered. She glanced at the cat who had come out at the sound of people. "Sorry Buyo, I'll get you another tomorrow." The cat meowed pitifully at the loss of its toy but followed it's master back to the bedroom, leaving the inu-taikyoukai who was too enthralled to see them leave.


	10. Puppy Instincts

Puppy Instincts

121 Words

Rating: K

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out, coming down the carpeted stairs of their townhouse in her towel. "Sesshomaru, where'd you put the hair dryer?"

She walked into the kitchen, looking for the youkia. "Sessh-"

There was the sound of shattering glass from the living room. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed running into the living room. The window was broken. Kagome tiptoed through glass and leaned over the window sill to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground under the window.

"What did you do?" She shouted at him, clutching her towel at her chest.

Sesshomaru pointed up into the tree above them. "Cat…"

Kagome glanced up at the tiger stripe, which meowed triumphantly. Kagome glared at the inu. "I'm not calling the repair guy this time!"


	11. Reading

Reading

1,230 Words

Rating: M

WARNING: Lemon

Sesshomaru came home early that day. He was tired after a long day in his office, which made the top magazine in the country, he was very proud to say. Sesshomaru had some of the best writers, editors, and journalists working under his thumb. They all groveled when he was angry (which was frequent), gave him whatever he wanted. Sesshomaru was one of the richest men in the world. Not just because he was owner of the _Yokai_ magazine but because he was smart. Sesshomaru could predict the rise and fall of stock and gambled smart. His amazing 2.5 million dollar mansion proved that he was rich and he only raked more in every day.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear his mate home- or wife as she called it, since she was human and sometimes said that the word 'mate' sounded like they were dogs fucking in the backyard (which sometimes they did, but that wasn't the point). He could hear her snickering upstairs. He slowly made his way upstairs. _What is so funny and why is she home so early?_ She usually didn't get home until six and it was only four thirty.

"Darling?" he asked as he walked down the hall of their mansion. She let out a huge laugh, the one that she only used for his most hilarious jokes. Yes, the daiyokai made jokes…but only on occasion and only for her.

He opened the ornamentally carved cherry wood door to their master sweet to see his mate laying on the bed, blackberry in hand. Her brown eyes scanned over something on the screen and she let out a snicker.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Sesshomaru," she said without looking up.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked. He glanced over her shoulder. "Fan fictions again?"

"Yes, but Sesshomaru, they're about us," she said tilting her cheek up to accept the kiss he offered.

"Us, koi?" he repeated, undoing his tie and throwing it over a chair. His tux jacket quickly followed.

"Yes, us," she said. "And you really shouldn't throw your clothes everywhere; the maid gets annoyed."

"She shouldn't," he replied tossing his shirt with it. "I pay her to clean up after me."

"Which is a twenty-four hour job Sesshomaru," she said rolling on her back and holding the phone above her.

"Hn," He grumbled. Kagome was one of the few woman he could be in a room with half naked and she didn't pant. Though, being half naked with another woman was something that didn't happen anymore.

Kagome laughed out loud again.

"What is so funny, miko?" he asked finally.

"Sesshomaru you really do need to read some of these," she said grinning at him. She hit the back button, scrolled down and around before clicking on one with a victorious 'ahah!' "Here," she said handing it to him.

" ' The very fuckable Lord?' " Sesshomaru asked raising an eye brow. "What is this?"

"Some fans find you…." She pondered for amount. "I really don't think there's any polite or subtle way to say fucking sexy, Sesshomaru."

He shrugged vainly before continuing to read. His eyes quickly went from bored to a little concern to a horror.

"Sesshomaru, you can't possibly be to the worst part yet," she said. "Or is it the best part...?"

" ' Sesshomaru licked her dripping pussy with a long sensual tongue'," he read out loud. " ' " I'm going to fuck you until the morning hours, miko. By then you won't be able to imagine yourself with another male." ' What is this, Kagome?" He yelled horrified.

"It's called smut, Sesshomaru," she said. "And, to be quite frank, it's what you do every night."

"I can guarantee, Kagome, I've never said 'take this demon cock, bitch'," he said.

"Yes, you have," she said.

"That one night!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "I was drunk!"

"You were horny!" she yelled back.

"It was our honeymoon, I had eight shots of vodka, and we were in Fiji!" he said. "Play the role." He turned away from her fuming.

"Sesshomaru," she said slowly.

"What?" He growled.

"I think you should play the role now," she said huskily. Sesshomaru turned around to see that in the short amount of time he'd had his back turned she'd stripped down to a lacey bra and thong.

Sesshomaru instantly felt himself grow hard. Kagome sauntered over and ran a manicured finger across his chest. "You know, Sesshomaru, reading about you fucking me until 'the morning hours,' really turns me on."

He pulled her close, pressing the bulge in his suit pants against her upper thigh. "Thinking of fucking you until you will no longer be able to 'imagine yourself with another man' turns me on."

"I haven't thought of another man since I saw you the first time, Sess," she said tracing the magenta stripes on his hips. "But you're welcome to drive that point home."

"Can I drive something else home?" He asked grinding into her.

"Be my guest," she growled.

Sesshomaru threw her onto the bed; not tossed, _threw_, her onto the king sized bed. She bounced once and the demon lord was already on top of her, growling in her ear. Like the Sesshomaru in the story he'd just read, he ripped her thong and bra apart with a single long nail. Kagome didn't even bother to pout, figuring if Sesshomaru was going by the plot, they'd be ruined anyway.

Sesshomaru quickly worked his way down her body to her fold, running his tongue along her thigh. She moaned apprehensively and rolled her hips. He chucked a little and flicked his tongue over her clit. She jerked a little and moaned. He rolled it around with his tongue, nibbling a little, sending her into a frenzy. He poked his tongue in her hole, tasting her, just in time to be rewarded as she went over the edge. She moaned loudly with her first orgasm.

"My turn," she said. She went down on him, taking the whole thing in her mouth like a trooper. No teasing for Kagome, just straight to the point. Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her hair by handfuls to make her deep throat him. Her tongue swirled around the head, licking up pre-cum. Sesshomaru grunted, thrusting into her mouth. His eyes rolled back as he cam, squirting into her mouth. She pulled away as the last dripped from his cock.

She climbed on him, rubbing his dick across her pussy. Sesshomaru didn't feel like messing around though. He slid her on with one thrust. Kagome's head rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent moan.

Sesshomaru used his hands to force her hips into moving. He quickly rolled her under him and went full speed, thrusting and driving into her. Kagome moaned with every thrust. She hit her orgasm hard, screaming his name.

Sesshomaru flipped her over and pulled her up to hands and knees before going in again. He pounded against her, raking nails along her shoulder blades.

"Take that demon cock, bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Fuck me, Sesshomaru. Fuck me harder!"

Sesshomaru cam when she did, silky walls clamping around his member. He squirted into her, growling and seeing stars. Kagome collapsed, panting hard. Sesshomaru lay down next to her.

Kagome rolled over, grinning at him.

" 'Take that demon cock' huh?"


	12. Teething

Teething

157 Words

Rating: K

Kagome lifted it to eye level, glaring at it. This was defiantly Sesshomaru's work. This was the third time this week and it was only Wednesday- that's right, three out of four days he had done this!

She trudged down the stairs angrily. "Sesshomaru!" She shouted. She came to a halt at the foot of the stairs and stared the demon down. He was reading the newspaper, all of his face shielded except for the navy moon on his forehead.

He lowered the newspaper enough to show golden eyes. "You screamed, woman?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Kagome lifted the object in question with a snort of frustration. Sesshomaru sheepishly averted his eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything!" She yelled at him. She hurled the thing in her hand at him, hitting his newspaper and crumpling it in. "Now I have to buy another pair of slippers because _you_ chew on them, you damned dog!"


	13. Anticipation

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as her thumb smoothed over the mound in her hand that was covered lightly in fuzz. He was practically panting in anticipation- scratch that, he was panting. His golden eyes followed every movement Kagome's hand made. She was taunting him, he knew it. She was drawing it out to torture him more, making him want it even more.

"Kagome," he practically whined.

"What Sesshomaru?" she teased in a low voice.

"I want it," Sesshomaru moaned in a mixture between a whine and growl. His eyes and his mouth were open as wide as they would go.

"What do you want?" She asked. He couldn't believe she was going to make him say it.

"Don't make me beg," he grunted, eyes still following her movements.

"I think you should," she said with a smirk. "Tell me what you want."

"Kagome…" he pouted. Nothing was better than seeing an Inu Lord pout.

"Beg for it, Sesshomaru," she said.

"No!"

"Beg!"

"Please!" He finally cried.

"Fine! GO GET IT!" She cried. She threw the tennis ball in her hand across the back yard.

"BAAAAAAAALLL!" Sesshomaru screamed as he bolted across the yard.


	14. Messy Puppy

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed.

The demon slunk down the stairs, trying to look regal, but he knew what was coming.

"What is this?" She asked point at the pile on the floor.

"My waste, human," he replied.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, your _poop_," she yelled. "On the carpet too! I almost stepped in it."

Sesshomaru had the decency to look sheepish.

"Clean it up," she said crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru looked insulted. "This Sesshomaru does not remove feces.

" ' This Sesshomaru'," Kagome mocked. "Clean it!"

"This Sesshomaru refuses," he said crossing his long strong arms.

Kagome set her jaw and glared at him; a dangerous smirk played on her lips. "Fine. If you're going to act like a bad dog, I'm going to treat you like a bad dog."

Kagome leapt at him, catching him off guard and the pair tumbled to the floor. Kagome rolled onto the demon who was still trying to get his bearings. She straddled him and grabbed his face trying to force his face into the carpet.

"Bad dog!" She said still pressing his head down. "Bad dog!"

"Remove yourself, woman!" He yelled fighting her off. "Remove yourself my person!"

"Not until you learn your lesson!" Kagome yelled, trying to press his nose into the waste on the floor.

He threw the miko off of him and stood. Both were panting hard.

"This…Sesshomaru…will not…clean it…" he said panting.

"Then stop pooping on the floor!"


	15. Dirty Boy 2

Kagome was panting hard. It had been difficult but well worth it. Just getting the demon naked had been a feat, getting him down and doing what she had wanted all along was even more difficult!

But now it was over and though Kagome was mentally and physically exhausted, the young woman felt it was worth it.

Sesshomaru stood in the bathroom, just stepping out of the tub. He wasn't using a towel but after having the woman strip him naked and literally wrestle him into the tub, his pride was pretty much diminished. He was dripping wet, leaving a huge puddle on the floor.

"There now!" Kagome said a little too cheerily. "Don't you feel better?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted. No.

"Well, you needed a bath," she said, the cheer gone. "You were stinking up the whole house."

Sesshomaru looked at the puddle growing on the floor and then up at Kagome. Teach that woman to force this Sesshomaru into taking a _bath_ (even just the word made him shudder). He shook his head a little, smirking at the human woman.

Kagome caught on immediately.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. ITTTTT!" She screamed as Sesshomaru began shaking his entire body much like the dog he was. His wet hair smacked Kagome in the face, leaving loose strands of long white hair plastered against her now wet face.

Sesshomaru finally stopped shaking, content with how dry he now was. Kagome, on the other hand, was soaked. Along with the rest of the bathroom.

Kagome glared at him, much like a spitting angry cat. "Great, now I smell like wet dog…"


	16. Begging

Kagome looked down at the Inu sitting on his haunches on the dining room floor. She wasn't really sure what he was doing down there but she quit questioning him a long time ago.

She lifted a scoop full of rice to take a bite when she heard Sesshomaru whine. Mouth still hanging open, she looked down at the demon. He was looking up at her with big sad golden eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Food?" Was all he said.

"You have a plate up here," she said waving at the one in the chair next to her.

Sesshomaru sniffed at her leg and whined again. "Food?"

"Sesshomaru, get off the floor and sit in a chair like a normal person!" Kagome yelled.

The demon sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. His long arm snaked up to the table top and his hand began flopping around looking for Kagome's plate. His fingertips found the edge of her plate and almost flipped it over.

"God, Sesshomaru!" she said, picking rice off the table. "Fine, fine! Here."

Kagome took his plate off the table and put it on the floor for him. Sesshomaru instantly hunched over and began mauling the food, making happy doggie-sesshomaru noises.

Kagome went back to her own meal, picking up her chopsticks. "I never will understand you," she told the inu.


	17. Laundry

Kagome walked out the sliding back door carrying a basket of wet laundry. It was summertime and she preferred to use the clothes line outside rather than the dryer. They basket in her arms was piled so high she had to look awkwardly around the side to see. Most of this was Sesshomaru's. She swore that demon had more clothes than necessary for any man…probably more than any human, too.

"Hey, Sessh? Wanna help me hang up the laundry. It's mostly yours anyway," she called to the demon who had been lounging in the sun. He hated laundry day and would try his hardest to get out of it so she wasn't surprised when he didn't answer.

"Sesshomaru? Come'on this is heavy!" She said. "Sess-EEP!"

Kagome's foot hit empty air and she plummeted down a deep hole. Laundry went everywhere as Kagome landed hard on her butt. A pair of Sesshomaru's pants landed on her head.

She coughed and moaned, pulling his pants off her head. She looked up to see Sesshomaru poking his head over the edge of the hole.

"Really, Sesshomaru?" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the hole. "You dug a hole? I could have been hurt!"

"Your intensive yelling proves you are not," he said with a little smirk.

"All this to avoid a little laundry?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru _hates_ laundry," he said with a pout.

"I can tell…"


	18. Mine

Sesshomaru snuck out the back patio door, looking over his shoulder and acting ironically like a cat burglar. He wanted to get rid of it before Kagome got home. She didn't like him having these things and she'd throw it away. She didn't understand how good they were…._Oh, so good._

Sesshomaru knelt on the ground under the tree in the back yard. He glanced over his shoulder again and then shuffled around the back of the tree so he wasn't seen from the windows.

Using his long fingers and claws he dug a hole under the tree. When he thought it was deep enough he dropped the oh-so-good thing from his mouth into the hole and covered it with the loose dirt. He stomped the dirt in and got up to walk away. Half way back to the house he thought better and doubled back.

He dug it up and repeated the process under the rose bush. The thorns hurt like crazy against his hands but he was a demon and the little cuts would heal within minutes. He dropped it into the new hole and filled it in with soil.

Sesshomaru trotted away and then sat down on one of the patio chairs triumphantly smirking to himself. Now Kagome would never find it. She'd never get it and take it away from him and throw it in the trash. It was his.

"My bone."


	19. Lonely Puppy?

Kagome hovered in the living room by the front door, hand brushing the door knob. She had to go to work but she didn't want Sesshomaru to wake up alone and be confused. She didn't think he'd like being alone in the condo. But she really couldn't take another day off work…

She'd heard of people leaving radios or TVs on to make their dogs think they weren't alone, so she turned on the TV to a random channel and left the house.

She came home that evening to a quite house; the only noise was the TV still on. "Sesshomaru?" She called as she set her purse in the chair. "Hey?"

She found him sitting in front of the TV. He was sitting Indian style about five inches from the screen.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"_What was your favorite part of the trip?_" the TV asked.

"Running from the bear," Sesshomaru replied. He sounded completely monotone, which wasn't unusual but his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were unblinking. He was very entranced by the show.

"Sess?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome," he said breaking his gaze and looking up at her. "Hello."

"Were you okay? I didn't want to leave you alone," she said concerned.

"What do you mean 'alone?' This Sesshomaru wasn't alone," he said gesturing at the TV. "This little girl kept this Sesshomaru company. Her name is Dora."

Kagome looked at the TV finally. Sesshomaru had been watching _Dora the Explorer _all day? Kagome had to bite her lip to not laugh.

"Sesshomaru… you were alone," she said still trying hard not to snicker.

"She was here," Sesshomaru said pointing at the screen. "We went places."

"You haven't left the house, Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Why are you talking like Dora isn't here? It's very rude," he said crossing his long arms.

"She isn't here," Kagome replied.

"She's right there!" Sesshomaru said. He was starting to get angry.

"Okay, okay," she said holding up her hands in defense. "She's here. You had a great day with Dora."

"Apologize to Dora," Sesshomaru said glowering at her.

Kagome looked at the credits rolling on the screen and decided not to upset the demon anymore. "Sorry, Dora."

"Muy bueno," Sesshomaru said before turning back to the screen as a new episode started.

Kagome couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and had to leave the room.

_ At least he wasn't lonely._


	20. Squirrel

Kagome lifted the heavy rope out of the closet. It was so heavy she needed to use both hands and when it dropped to the floor, she and the rope both let out an "oof." There was a huge hook at the end of the rope to hook to Sesshomaru's collar. He needed to go for a walk and there was a very strict law about keeping pets on a leash (not like she'd ever make the mistake of telling Sesshomaru he was a _pet_).

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled. "Walk?"

Sesshomaru, in the form of a big dog, twice the size of Kagome, came bounding into the living-room and it wasn't the first time she'd been thankful they had vaulted ceilings.

Sesshomaru hunched over so she could clip the rope to his collar (which was really just another rope with a car hub cap attached that had his name and her addressed engraved into it). They went out the back patio door because that was really the only one he could fit through and out the back fence.

"Now, Sesshomaru," Kagome said pulling hard on the rope and gritting her teeth. "Walk _nicely_. No dragging." No chance of that, she was practically dragging her feet to hold him back. Sesshomaru got very excited about his walks.

He barked happily, making a lot of people stare and then run to the other side of the street. It wasn't often you saw a girl who barely stood five feet tall walking a 12 foot tall dog.

He pulled harder on the leash and Kagome looked around his hulking mass to see what had him so excited. Her heart dropped. Squirrel.

"No!" she yelled as he bounded after it. "NO! SESSHOMARU STOP!"

Her body hit the pavement as she gripped the rope attached to the overly excited barking thing the size of a bus. She was drug along the side walk and the thought of letting go of the rope not crossing her mind even when she started getting rug burn.

Suddenly the rope went slack and she stopped skidding. She groaned and simply lied on sidewalk.

A shadow over her body caused her to look up. Sesshomaru, back as a human, was standing above her. A badly mutilated squirrel that was only recognizable by the bushy tail was in his hand.

Sesshomaru proudly held it out for her to see. "This Sesshomaru got the squirrel."


	21. Pets

The pet store bell dinged as Kagome pushed the door open, followed by a tall white haired demon that looked less than impressed.

Kagome instantly ran to the fish tanks, pressing her hands against the glass, looking very excited.

"Ohh, Sesshomaru! Which should we get? The gold fish or the jelly bean fish?" She gushed as the demon looked around still very aloof. "AH! Let's get a turtle! Sesshomaru, can we get a turtle?"

"Whatever you want, woman," he replied. He turned around and came face to face with a glass display full of kittens. The felines instantly started hissing at him and Sesshomaru recoiled slightly, surprised to see such that small fuzzy bodies could hold so much malice.

"Hm…I donno, let's see what else is here," said Kagome. She browsed a little. "Ew, no snakes or lizards; they're gross. Aw a chinchilla! So cute!"

Upon seeing Sesshomaru, the chinchilla hid away in its plastic tunnel.

"Hurry and get what you want," Sesshomaru said as a cage full of birds started swaking and flying madly to get away from him. "My presence is not welcome here."

"Nonesense," Kagome said, totally oblivious to the animals that fled to the furthest reaches of the cages at the site of Sesshomaru.

Kagome stopped in front of a cage full of puppies. "Puppies!" She cried. The dogs, unlike every other creature in the shop, pressed their little paws up to the glass trying very hard to get to the bigger inu.

Kagome pulled a little black puppy out of the cage, holding it against her body and cooing. The puppy tried to wiggle out of her grasp to get to Sesshomaru. "He likes you!" she said handing it over to Sesshomaru.

He held it against his body, secretly pleased that little ball of fur liked him so much. That was until the little thing peed itself out of sheer excitement. Sesshomaru jerked the thing away, holding it at arm's length. The puppy squirmed in his hands, so eager to be around the demon.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "On second thought, maybe we don't need any pets."


	22. Windy Puppy

_Honk honk!_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said pressing on the car horn. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Sesshomaru, the bastard, took his dear sweet time before finally folding his long legs into the front seat. "I am present, woman. We may go."

"About time," Kagome grumbled.

She made her way onto the freeway, picking up speed to match traffic.

"It's really hot in here," Kagome said waving a hand in front of her face. Her air-conditioned in her car hadn't worked in months. Even though it'd be really windy, she decided to roll down the windows.

"Sorry," she told the inu. "It's going to be windy."

"Hn."

The wind whipped his long white hair. The smell of traffic and ignition came through the open window. The breeze against his face felt good and the way it made his gold eyes water wasn't annoying. Sesshomaru felt the over whelming urge to do something in that moment. He glanced at Kagome who was very intent on watching the road. He _really_ wanted to do this. Was it…was it wrong? Would she think worse of him?

Sesshomaru threw caution to the wind- what a pun- and unbuckled his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer.

He sat up straighter in the seat. Now or never. He stuck his head out the window.

It felt amazing and he couldn't help but let his mouth open and tongue roll out. His closed his yellow eyes happily and howled at the cars passing by.

Kagome glanced at the thrilled inu hanging his head out the window. "Weirdo…"


	23. Hairy Puppy

Kagome woke up and instantly felt a feeling of dread though she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Something bad will happen today," she muttered to the ceiling, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I just can't remember what."

So she got out of bed and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and got dressed; still, she couldn't remember what was so wrong about today. Kagome sat down on the couch, a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. She flipped on the morning news as she munched on her breakfast. That was when the announcer gave the date.

Kagome spewed cereal across the coffee table and milk dribbled down her chin as she coughed. It was the first day of summer. It couldn't be already! She hadn't prepared! Oh, god…where was Sesshomaru?

As if to answer her question, a huge white dog bounded into the living room. There was a look of cocky humor on his face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kagome whispered. She stood up slowly as if facing a rattlesnake.

Sesshomaru began shaking his massive body and fur began flying everywhere as he shed his winter coat. Long white fur covered the living room and everything in it- including Kagome.

"Why?" She asked simply. "If you're going to religiously shed your winter coat on the first day of summer _why_ can't you go outside?" She looked like a snowman. A hairy snowman.

Sesshomaru turned back into his human form. "You look good in white," he said instead of answering her question.

"Why?" She asked again, brushing the long white strands off her body.

"You always said you wanted a fur coat," he replied with a shrug.

"This isn't what I had in mind."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."


	24. Muddy Puppy

It was pouring outside and Kagome was content to sit on the sofa and read her book. She had the electric fireplace going and was very cozy.

She heard Sesshomaru come in from work and knew that he'd probably just go take a nap.

"Hello," he muttered on his way to their bedroom.

"Hey," she said without looking up. She continued reading.

About five minutes later she decided she wanted something to drink and unfolded her long legs from the couch. That's when she noticed the tracks.

Sesshomaru had tracked mud in from the rain. Huge Sesshomaru-sized foot prints ran across the clean hardwood, to the carpet of their living room and up the stairs.

Kagome winced; she'd just cleaned the floors earlier that day. Then an even more horrible thought entered her thought.

_He wouldn't._

Kagome raced upstairs to their bedroom, avoiding the demon's muddy tracks as she went. She threw open the bedroom door to see him fast asleep in the bed.

_He would._

Their cream colored comforter was now covered in mud and it was hard to tell the difference between Sesshomaru and the bed. Stained! Ruined!

Sesshomaru snorted in his sleep.

"No, no! Don't get up! _I'll _get the mop," she said sarcastically to the sleeping Inu. "Freaking mutt…"


	25. Scaredy Puppy

__**I know it's been awhile since I posted a new drabble. I get busy and forget I have these accounts...then I go on an Inuyasha kick and get all these good ideas for stories... And then I get distracted again :)**

_Boom!_

Kagome awoke to a clash of thunder that shook the house. However, she had a feeling something beside the raging thunderstorm outside had waken her. She flopped back against the pillows, trying to get comfortable. She settled into the blankets with a content sigh and closed her eyes. Just as she felt herself slipping into dream world, another roll of thunder sounded in the distance. Though this one much further away than the previous, she distinctively felt her bed move. She opened her eyes and sat up, very confused.

A flash of lightening lit up her bedroom; with the light, she briefly saw what was causing her bed to move. Sesshomaru, in his true form, was whimpering pitifully and trying to nudge his way under the covers at the foot of her bed. As the thunder sounded again, Sesshomaru whined even louder and desperately tried to hide himself in the sanctity of her bed.

"What? The great Inu Lord is scared of thunder?" She asked with a mocking smirk. Sesshomaru, seeing she was awake, leapt onto her bed.

"No!" She yelled in vain as the demon tried to hide his face under her pillow, which barely covered his nose. She planted her hands on her hips. "No dogs on the bed! Bad dog!"

Sesshomaru tilted big, sad, golden eyes up at her. The begging face no person with a heart could refuse. Kagome couldn't help but almost giggle. There was something very odd about the pout that was on a face meant for intimidation.

"Fine," she said. "Just tonight."

Sesshomaru rolled onto his side, enfolding Kagome into his large paws like she was his little teddy bear.

Kagome laughed, burrowing into his deep white fur. "Good night, Oh Great and Powerful Sesshomaru."


	26. Dog Park

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked her while looking out the car window.

"It's a surprise!" She said making a left.

"This Sesshomaru does not recognize this road," he said with a slightly confused tone. His face was practically pressed against the glass, a worried look passing across his perfect features.

"Sessh, chill," she replied. "I already said it's a _surprise_. Besides, we're here."

Sesshomaru got out of the car looking at the open field with a few rolling hills. It was fenced in and dogs ran with their owners everywhere.

"What, exactly, is this place that you wish to surprise me with?" he asked.

"It's a dog park, Sesshomaru," she said while locking her car. "People bring their dogs here to run and play with other dogs."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said crossing his long arms and walking into the park. He looked down his straight nose at the dogs running around, trying to decide if this place was worth his attention and bare amounts of enthusiasm.

He leaned forward to sniff at an oak tree and took in the scent of other dogs that had spent time here. He finally turned to Kagome, a look of excitement was showing only in his eyes. "This place is acceptable."

"I knew you'd like it," Kagome said happily.

A strange look of surprise cross Sesshomaru's face suddenly. His golden eyes widened and a look like he'd tasted something sour marred his perfect face. He turned around to reveal a Dalmatian sniffing his butt. Sesshomaru jumped forward in surprise, making what could only be called a yelping noise.

A Sheppard wandered over, doing the same as the Dalmatian had. Sesshomaru tried to meander his way around the dogs that were started to surround him, all of them intent on sniffing Sesshomaru's rear end. Soon nearly a dozen dogs were circling the big Inu.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the demon's confusion and concern. He stepped over all the dogs with his long legs, making his way to Kagome side. "This Sesshomaru does not know what to make of this predicament," he said as the dogs once again surrounded him.

"They're just being friendly," she said with a smile as another dog burrowed his nose into Sesshomaru's large hand.

"This Sesshomaru knows what they are doing," he said shoving the muzzle of a dog out of his crotch. "It is just unappreciated. This Sesshomaru wanted to enjoy this place without being worshipped."

"I don't think they're worshipping you," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru glared at a Beagle which instantly rolled onto its back in submission. He smirked at Kagome.

"Whatever, so dogs like you," she said. "You're a Dog Lord, are you surprised or something?"

Suddenly, all the dogs started milling around Kagome, sniffing at her butt and crotch. Kagome tried in vain to shove them away and giggled at them. "Jeez, puppy, stop it!" They jumped up on her, trying to lick her.

Sesshomaru suddenly picked her up, holding her over his shoulder like a bag of dirt. "What?" Kagome asked.

He growled territorially at the dozens of dogs behind him, all of which only barked happily, tongues rolling out and continued to follow him. Sesshomaru started sprinting towards their car trying to get away from the dogs that just ran after him.

He put Kagome in the car and shoved a dog's face with his foot so he could get the door closed. "What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"They liked you too much," he replied simply, glaring at the dogs that surrounded the car.

Kagome glanced out the window at her car that was entirely circled by dogs. "Maybe the dog park was a bad idea."


	27. The Monster in the Closet

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I'm home!" Kagome yelled walking in the front door. She set her purse on the counter. "Sess?"

Her answer was a pitiful whine from the living room. She walked toward the living room and stopped in the hall when she saw him. Sesshomaru was lying on the couch where he had been this morning when she left.

"You haven't moved all day?" She huffed. "Geez Sesshomaru."

He only looked at her with wide, scared eyes.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked him.

"It has returned," he murmured.

"What? What has returned?" She asked, very confused.

Sesshomaru raised a long nailed finger and pointed at the linen closet that was in the hall. The door was open still from when she had grabbed a towel to mop up her spilt coffee this morning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. She walked towards him.

"No!" Sessshomaru said standing up. He reached out at her but refused to move. "Don't come any closer, Kagome. It might get you!"

"What might get me?" She asked. She indulged the inu and stopped.

"That monster!" He yelled, pointing at the linen closet again. "This Sesshomaru has not been able to leave the room all day because that thing is right there!"

"There isn't a monster in the closet," she said. _Wow, on the list of things I never thought I'd have to say to Sesshomaru…._

"Yes, there is!" He insisted. "It's right there."

"Fine. Fine!" She said. "I'll look. Big Kagome will get rid of the nasty monster."

"Be careful, woman," he whispered. "Even this Sesshomaru is no match for the beast."

Kagome stepped forward and peered around the open door. There was nothing.

"Seriously, Sesshomaru," she said getting a little fed up. "There's nothing in here. Just some towels and the vacuum." She grabbed the vacuum handle to prove it.

"Don't touch it!" He shouted.

She let go over the vacuum handle and stared at the youkai. "You've got to be kidding me. You haven't left living room all day because you could see the _vacuum_?"

"It is an evil thing," Sesshomaru muttered from his place on the couch. He glared at it with narrowed golden eyes. "It is a vicious creature."

"Yeah, okay," she said shutting the closet door. "You don't even surprise me anymore." She left the room. From behind her she heard Sesshomaru call out tentatively: "Thank you for getting rid of the monster, Kagome."


End file.
